Supercharged
by Authorqueen
Summary: Dr Carlisle's miracle serum was supposed to end death through disease. Instead, it leaves himself and seven patients with superpowers! Thus began the Cullen Warriors. But a serum like that could do some damage, especially in the wrong hands...T 4 language
1. Chapter 1

_AQ:. Stephenie owns the characters and their powers...I owns plot and situations...but nada else. Sob. Constructive critism only plz. And cookies for reveiws._

_Now that's said, on with the fic!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_I'm just a man. I'm not superhuman...  
Someone save me from the hate.__  
It's just another war, just another family torn,  
Just a step from the edge...  
Just another day in the world we live..._

_- Hero by Skillet_

-x- BPOV -x-

I wasn't expecting much to change when I moved to the big city. Seattle wasn't known for it's thrilling experiences. I certainly wasn't expecting much to happen whilst attending university, other than lectures galore, and watching new friends get drunk to the eyeballs. That is, if I actually gained any new friends... this was unlikely. I tend to barricade myself behind my own walls.  
Seattle College wasn't one of the most exciting places in the world. That much was obvious as I walked through the courtyard, past grey buildings and black, iron gates. I sighed, pulling a lock of my mussed, windswept hair behind my ear. It's kind of fitting, I guess, a drab, boring place for a drab, boring person. Even my looks are somewhat drab and boring. My hair, for example, is the exact colour of dark wood stain before it's slapped on the sand-papered wood. Sat in a tin pot, doing nothing, no shine to it, dull as ditch water. My eyes are a little better, like chocolate, but a shade of brown none the less. I also have super-pale skin. I wonder sometimes if either of my parents were part albino. Of course, I could never ask them now.  
I pulled my leather satchel closer to my body, withdrawn, safe, and dragged myself into the building with a large plaque proclaiming it "Building C". It was warmer inside, but that was hardly a comfort. The air was stale, the walls grubby, painted lemon yellow and periwinkle blue in a feeble attempt to brighten up the place, but instead making it look cheap. I started up the linoleum stairway, taking note of the gum stuck to the underside of the banister, making sure to dodge it. The second floor wasn't much better. I found room "C41", and knocked on the door, without much force admittedly. Mr Stephens opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I replied timidly, walking into the small classroom.

-x- EPOV -x-

It was quiet. Unusually quiet. I had taken refuge in my room, listening to Linkin Park, away from all signs of perfume and deodorant fights that were undoubtedly still occurring downstairs. But the quiet unsettled me. It meant they were planning something. When my teammates are mindlessly suffocating each other with aerosols, they were usually loud, and use colourful language. This...was too quiet. I felt a sudden urge to barricade my bedroom door.  
Summoning my strength, I focused on my dresser, which stood a few feet in front of me. Suddenly, it was like I was seeing through a pair of tinted glasses, tinted a bright, yellowish gold. I was used to it though. Just part of the package. Concentrating my energy, the dresser began to glow. I've been told things I manipulate glow gold when I use them. I wouldn't know, due to my tainted sight.  
That's when I heard it.

"He's gonna block the door! Get him!"

Before I could move the dresser an inch, my door flew opened, revealing all four of my fellow, adolescent comrades, each armed with at least one can of either Charlie body spray, or Lynx anti-perspirant.  
I glowered at them, growling "Don't. Even. Bother."

Alice smiled sweetly at me. I flinched, which she ignored, saying "Dear Edward, did you really think we would let you bow out?"

She didn't wait for a reply. She just sprayed. And they all sprayed. And sprayed. And sprayed.

"Stop!" I choked "Unfair! I'm unarmed!"

"That's what you get for retreating, Eddie!" boomed Emmett between his laughter. I glared at him, seething. My bedroom now smelt like an old lady's purse. Jasper laughed at my evident fury. "Guys, we should run. Like, now!" and with that, they scarpered.

I ground my teeth together as I strode to my balcony doors, flinging them wide open in hopes of ridding my room of toxins. I inhaled the cleaner air (no city air could be called truly clean), drinking in the oxygen, and I could vaguely taste the air pollution creeping out from behind me. I sighed, then took in a deep breath as I dived back into the fumes and legged it back into my en suite, in hopes of ridding myself of the chemicals soaked into my skin and hair. My clothes were a lost cause. I'd have to burn them.  
Stepping out of the shower, I glimpsed myself in the mirror. I'm not a vain person, but I am grateful for my appearance. The water made my hair darker than normal; a dark rosewood. When dry, it took on more of a bronze colour. My eyes have always been weird. I was born with the green eyes staring back at me, but when I use my 'abilities', they glow gold. Or so I've been told. As I've said before, I wouldn't know.

I had literally just pulled on a clean shirt, when Alice rushed into my room.  
"Edward!" Alice trilled. I groaned. Once again, she ignored me. Smiling, she sang "There is a class at Seattle College that's being held hostage. The mayor said they threatened to kill one kid an hour. So I'd move it if I were you."

I stared at her for a moment, before mumbling "Who's on duty?"

"Rosalie, Emmett and you." she replied cheerfully.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll meet them at the garage."

As she danced out of the room, I tugged on my boots, strapping the buckles around my claves, and pulled on the tan gloves I was forced to wear. We all had to wear them, so as not to leave fingerprints, but colours varied according to our personal colour. Vouching not to looking like a runaway acrobat in gold spandex, I wore brown. Cussing in my head, I headed for the garage. Off to save innocents. Whoopee.

-x- BPOV -x-

It's very intimidating, you know, staring down the barrel of a rifle. It makes you want to think "Why me? I only came for the damn Eng Lit degree!"  
I was too shocked to cry, to scream even... too shocked to move. The thug (I nicknamed him Bucko) leered down at me before turning to his fellow thug (christened Bozo) and said "How long 'til an hour is up?"

Bozo shrugged and then grinned. "You're really looking forward to the shooting part, huh?"

"Yeah." Grinned Bucko in reply "and I know who's going first too!" His eyes flickered to look at me. I didn't miss it. I flinched away, panic rising up inside me.

Not five feet away, Mr Stephens lay in a pool of his own blood, his misty, unseeing eyes staring at me hollowly. Those very eyes had greeted me with such warmth thirty minutes ago. Some of my classmates were still staring at the corpse, others were watching the thugs, like wary rabbits caught in headlights. The tugs circled the room, like vultures waiting for their prey. I kept trying to shrink away from them as they approached.  
But my fear was not for myself, despite my reactions. I feared for the others. I wasn't sure I was enough for these guys...  
Then came the dreaded sound.

_Ding. Ding._

Two' o'clock. One hour was up, meaning so was my time. Bucko and Bozo exchanged a look of pure glee. I felt sick.  
Bucko flicked his head in my direction, and Bozo nodded. _Here goes nothing...  
_I shakily got to my feet, and pressed myself against the cool plaster wall behind me in, I suppose, a feeble attempt to put distance between us. But that didn't stop him from coming closer and closer...  
Pretty soon he was inches away from my face, his breath smelt of cigarettes, beer and vinegared chips. That was when I realised; here was a man who liked to play on nerves before going in for the kill. Good, that gave me the chance to think.

"Hey there, 'lil girl. Guess this ain't your lucky day, huh?"

"Guess not." I muttered in reply.

Dear God, his putrid breath was suffocating me! My eyes fell on Mr Stephens again. They had taken me by surprise that time; I didn't have time to act. By the time I had realized, Stephens was already dead. The guilt was suffocating. I sighed bitterly.

Bucko laughed. "Shame eh? You're mighty perty."

I almost snorted – almost. Me? Pretty? I wish. And it wasn't saying much coming from a thug who wanted to kill me.  
It was hard to think, let alone breathe, with the man's breath wafting over my face. I coughed and spluttered at the stench. Then I heard the gun click.

Bang.

The whole building shook. My eyes grew wide with shock. What the hell is going on?! Bucko and Bozo exchanged a worried glance, then Bucko pulled away, forgetting me momentarily.

Bang!

It was louder. The wall shook, and groaned under the strain, and a brick fell from its place, its plaster crumbling. I stared at it in awe for a moment, and then looked up to stare at the cracked periwinkle wall.

BANG!

The wall shattered like a glass window, pieces of brick scattering to our feet. Light erupted and engulfed the room. Three figures stood in silhouette of the new light, their features obscured. But their eyes...I could see their eyes. A tall, bulky man, whom I would say was stuck on steroids if not for a few visible reasons, stood with his fist still extended, both his eyes, and I mean the whites, irises and pupils, and his thigh-sized arms glowing an eerie, luminous acid green. The green faded, and a slighter man stepped forward, his eyes beginning to burn a bright, shocking gold.

"Alistair Maxwell and Robbie Collins, I suggest you put down the guns, before someone gets hurt." He spoke, his voice clear and strong. The gold that had engulfed his eyes faded as he continued "I give you five seconds - one."

Bucko and Bozo stood stalemate, shocked beyond reason, guns still clasped in their hands. My fellow classmates, however, had gone berserk.

"The Cullen Warriors!"

"Look out! They've got guns!"

"Oh my god! Marry meeee!"

...Okay, some of the girls in this class need a lesson in prudence. Is it prudent to ask a total stranger to marry you whilst having a gun shoved at your throat? Hmm, no.  
Goldie, as I nicknamed him, rolled his eyes in exasperation, before once again glaring at the thugs. Muscle-man was sniggering.

"Two." Goldie barked. Bucko twitched, his frozen state unthawing into unreasonable panic.

"Three."

"NO!" Yelled Bozo, raising his gun to aim, but before he could, a streak of bright, neon pink lightning struck him squarely in the chest, sending him hurtling into the wall behind him.

"Cool it, Buddy." A silky, feminine voice murmured. The third figure had revealed herself, her eyes glowing neon pink. The three of them stepped out of the light, finally exposing their appearance fully.

Steroid-man had a tanned complexion and coffee-coloured eyes. His was a childish grin, with bright white teeth that complimented his dark, curly hair perfectly. He was the cute footballer type; to a T.

To his right was the pink lightning girl. Her hair hung in golden waves to her hips, and as the pink faded, her eyes turned out to be bright blue. She had a glowing complexion and big, pouty lips. She looked like the reincarnation of Aphrodite.

And stood slightly in front of his comrades was Goldie; but his appearance was a little shocking, if not staggering. His hair was a strange colour, like bronze, and his eyes were this bright, clear green. He was lean, short by muscle-man's standards, but tall by my own, about six foot two. The tight black turtle neck defined the fact that although he was not super-strong, like his friend, he could still hold his own in a battle of raw strength.

The three of them glared menacingly at Bucko. "Four." Continued Goldie, but I was still watching Bozo. He wasn't cooling it, like Blondie had suggested. Oh no, he squirmed slowly, taking up his primed gun. I stood in horror as he pulled the gun to point at the trio, whose focus was still on Bucko. I balked. He was going to shoot. I glanced to see who he was aiming at – it was Goldie!

"Now or never..."

The bullet shot rang out, but everything was moving at half-speed now. My heart thudded as I watched the bullet crawl through the air. That familiar rush of adrenaline flooded me, and my vision began to taint.

Suddenly, I was seeing blue.

"DIE, CULLENS!" screamed Bozo as the bullet whizzed towards Goldie's chest...and then crumbled into dust in midair. But it wasn't that which everyone was staring at. It was the translucent blue barrier, like a pane of glass, which had ominously appeared between Goldie and Bozo. It was this barrier that had intercepted the bullet, which caused it to disintegrate. I shuddered at the bullet's impact; it felt like a needle stabbing my mind sharply.  
Okay, so I lied. I'm not exactly ordinary. Since I was very young, I could summon shields to my aid; very useful, especially for someone as accident prone as me. It was because of this ability that I survived a collision with a eighteen-wheeler lorry. My parents, however, did not.

I kept my face hidden. I curled myself into the corner of the room, hoping no-one would notice my eyes, which tend to glow blue when I use my power. Kinda like those Cullen warriors...only my power is pretty wimpy compared to theirs...  
I jumped. Something had happened that hadn't before...like something was caressing my conscious...I didn't like it, it felt too alien...too intimate...it felt like a feather softly skimming over my mind, which had a calming, soothing effect. Never had this happened before when I summoned as shield. I gasped, looking up, to see Goldie and his friends, and everyone else for that matter, staring at the blue barrier.  
Goldie was the source of the sensation, I realised, as he'd dared to do something no-one else had ever dared to do, not even my parents;

He placed his hand on the shield.

It shifted like water under his fingertips, giving the illusion of weakness. If he tried to push against it, it would be as hard as diamond.  
His fingers traced over its surface again, and the sensation trebled. I gasped again, but this time, to my embarrassment, very loudly.  
All eyes turned on me, including the trio's. People gasped in awe as they noticed my eyes.

"Another Cullen Warrior!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome power!"

"What was her name again?"

But another voice broke through, strong and authoritive. "Hey! Look out!"

Of course; we'd forgotten the thugs. Bozo was glaring at me in fury, and Bucko was grinning. Grinning? Oh, that may have something to do with the bullet flying in my direction. Funny, I didn't hear a shot.

My eyes flared brightly as a second barrier appeared to shield me. The strain was intense and immediate; I'd never summoned two shields at once before.

Immediately I felt dizzy, lethargic. My vision blurred. Through tinted eyes I saw pinkish-violet flashes, and yelling thrummed in my ears. My energy was being sapped by my barriers, but I could still hear gunshot. The barriers must not fall. I couldn't black out, not yet.  
But I had been right to doubt myself. I wasn't enough for these men. My exhaustion crept up on me, and I knew I slipping. No matter hope I groped at consciousness, it kept slipping through my fingers. And I was falling amongst the uproar...  
I was falling...falling...

-x- EPOV –x-

"Edward! The girl!" yelled Rosalie as she zapped one thug, Alistair was his name, I read it in his memories. My eyes flew to where the mysterious girl lay slumped against the wall. Her blue protective walls flickered, and then faded into nothing. She'd over-exerted her power. I knew the feeling.

"Emmett! Get her to Carlisle!" I called, whilst pinning Robbie to the wall with the help of telekinesis. The students were being evacuated to safety, and the police were on their way. But the public could not know about this blue-eyed girl until we did, meaning we had to get her to the Tower, and fast. Emmett nodded, and with that bounded over to the girl, taking her up in his arms.

"Meet you guys back home." He grinned, and ran out to the hovercraft. Yes, hovercraft. What can I say? Esme invents and Rose tinkers, they make a formidable team.

Rose, however, was glowering at me.  
"What?" I snapped.

"Well done, genius. Now we have to handle the press without a getaway vehicle!"  
I stared at her, then turned to see Emmett glide away towards the Tower, leaving Rosalie and I to fight off the reporters. I groaned. "Aw crap."

* * *

_AQ: in some ways I feel like I'm making a Twilight/Power Puff Girls crossover – they all have their own special colours, they answer to 'The Mayor' and they have their own Professor! (Dr Carlisle). Only difference is Carlisle has his own special powers, which you shall learn in chapter 2.  
Imagine if Professor U had taken a swig of Chemical X...It's along those lines.  
It's definitely a lot like a power puff/twilight crossover! x3 It wasn't intentional!!!  
_

_Queenie xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul_

_Screaming for you til my throat is numb_

_I wanna break out_

_I need a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_- Rebirthing by Skillet_

-x- BPOV -x-

The lights were bright, very bright. I was almost blinded as I opened my eyes, blinking wildly. As my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I realized I was lying in what looked like a hospital ward, except there were only three beds. I bit my lip, and then attempted to pull myself from bed. No go.

What the hell?! I stuggled with the sheets, flaying my limbs in the air, but it felt like I was being held to the bed magnetically, if that is possible. After a few moments, I gave up. Huffing, and exhausted, I crossed my arms and pouted furiously. So I was in hospital. Damn, I hated those! There better had not been an IV stuck in me somewhere. Sickened at the thought, I started thrashing again.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice was so serene, so calming, that I temporarily stopped struggling. Then I remembered; this guy was probably my captor, and was either about to torture me to death or rape me brutally, either way, I didn't want to know, so of course the struggling resumed in full force.

"Hey, hey, easy Bella! You're perfectly safe."

I eyeballed him skeptically for a moment, but then his words soaked in. I stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

From his pristine white coat, he pulled out a folder of documents, which was so stuffed it was straining. "Medical records." he replied simply. "You know, for someone of your abilities, you get into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

"My abilities?" I bit back, glaring at the man.

"Your power, Bella. To summon force fields." he said it so calmly, as if it were perfectly normal. _Who was this guy?!_

"I don't know who the hell you think you are-" I started, but he cut straight across me.

"Forgive me, Bella. I am Dr Cullen, ex-nanogeneologist and currently the leader of the Warriors."

"What ever!" I snarled dismissively. "You still don't have any right to go through my medical history, only my family practioner can do that!"

The good doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't have a family practioner, Bella...because you don't have a-"

"I'm well aware of that!" I screeched.

The doctor ignored me, saying "As for my ability to ask for your files, I'm am perfectly in my right as a past Doctor of yours, not to mention that you've shown symptoms that only I profess in."

_What was this kook talking about?!_ "I don't understand, you've never been my doctor."

In answer, he simply opened the folder and started flicking through the documents. Seeing my chance, I tried desperately to free myself from that god-forsaken hospital bed. It wasn't worth even trying to do it surreptitiously, the clatter that bed made was shocking. After a couple of moments of me writhing desperately...if not uselessly...the Doctor spoke up.

"You won't be able to leave that bed until I turn off the magnetic field."

HA! So it was magnets!...hold on. I couldn't get away? Dammit. I glowered at my captor as he rifled through his papers. He finally found whatever it was he was looking for, and lifted it into my eye-line.

"This certificate shows that you had surgery when you were an infant." he said simply.

I nodded, my annoyed expression lost on the impertinent man. "I had heart surgery, because my heart was weak."

"You should have died..." he whispered softly.

That was when I realised. "OH MY GOD! You're one of those tree-hugging God enthusiasts who think modern medicine is bad, and you're gonna kill me for cheating death! Get away from me! I was only a baby! I wasn't my choice! Please ju-"

His cold hand clamped on my mouth. Why do doctor's always have cold hands?

"Miss Swan, you're getting very close to hysteria. I can anesthetise you to help, but just calm down and look at the document."

Slowly, he took his hand from my face and placed the documents firmly in my hands. I glanced at him, looking for any sign of this being a trick, but his face was cool, almost pensive.

"Patient name: Isabella Marie Swan." I read aloud. "Patient condition: Heart failure..." I skimmed the page. Most of it I already knew; my parents names, my parent's conditions, should there be any hereditary issues with my health. But then my brows furrowed. My parents never told me that I had been on life support, or that they had been advised to cut the power. It touched me that they didn't, but if that was right, then so was Doc - I should be dead.

I took a deep breath, and continued "Patient treatment:...Hysterium Administration?" I looked up at the doctor. He just nodded his head, indicating to keep reading.

"Hysterium: Nanotype E gene, known for immunity and anti-aging properties. Operation successful - certified by" my eyes widened infinitely "Dr C Cullen."

I whipped round to look at doc. He was smiling simply. "My two discoveries, Hysterium and Nastoria, were supposed to save patients from terminal illness or injury. I created eight serums which contained Nanotype E - four with Hysterium and four with Nastoria. I treated seven terminal cases with my discovery, and watched them leave hospital perfectly healthy."

"Seven?"

"I had used one serum upon myself, to cure my own cancer and to test my theory. My cancer was gone in a matter of days, and I had not lost one hair." He smiled sadly. "It was meant to revolutionise medicine, but I soon learnt the effects of the Nano-E. My patients were experiencing having superpowers - they were seen as monsters, and experiment gone wrong. They were ostracised for their powers."

He sat at the foot of my bed, and continued, still smiling. "I searched for them, one by one, and brought them back here to live in security. This is our family now - and our purpose. We found our place in society, as protectors."

I opened my mouth stupidly. Why hadn't I picked up on it before? Dr Cullen...Cullen Warriors...Duh. I paused for a moment, and then asked "So what does this have to do with me?"

Dr Cullen's smile broadened. "As I said, I've been tracking the Nano-E patients done; only I was never able to find you. Your parents did a good job of hiding your powers, so I thought it best to leave your family intact. But when they died, and you went into care..." He paused "It was damn near impossible to find you, as you were bouncing to and fro across America with your foster carers. But now you are here, and I'm offering you the chance to be with us. What do you say?"

I stared at him. He had pretty much just told me that they were freaks, and now they were asking me to join the club? It was all I could do not to laugh. I mean - why me? I'd done nothing to deserve this, nothing. I felt like laughing in the guy's face and telling him to get a clue. I also felt like screaming at him, asking him if I looked crazy. I also had a mad craving to hit him. What the hell?! What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I acting...or even thinking like myself?!  
Then, suddenly, it was like the wind had been knocked out of me...and I felt less angry and...less confident...  
I felt like me again.  
_What just happened?_

Dr Cullen sighed. "Well, thank goodness for that."

I stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

Dr Cullen gave my an apologetic look before explaining. "I was worried I'd have to leave the room - to ask him to cut it out - but it looks like Alice beat me to it."

"Huh?" I said again. Very original, I know.

"That was Jasper. He get's his kicks from manipulating peoples emotions. I'm afraid he's the reason I restrained you to the bed, who knows what you would have done under his influence...I didn't want you to regret anything." And with that, Dr Cullen placed his hand about two inches above my body. His hand glowed pearly white for a second, as did his eyes. I stared, mesmerised for a moment.  
All of a sudden, all the aches and bumps of my efforts to escape, plus the ordeal with Bucko and Bozo, vanished. And that weighted feeling of being stuck in bed was gone too.

"There." he said, smirking at my astonished face.

"What was that?!" I gasped.

"My claim in the Cullen Warriors; their leader and creator, as well as the world's most efficient doctor." He took my hand and helped me from the bed. "Now, I just need you to fill out some of these forms...I run this place like a proper hospital, you see, and-"

"OH Carlisle! Surely that can all wait?" A laughing voice echoed from down the hallway. A few second later, a little, pixie-like girl bounded into the infirmary. She wore black, patent boots with a black mini skirt, coupled with a black leather jacket, whose sleeves came to her elbows, with a shocking violet coloured top underneath. Stitched neatly onto her leather jacket was a number "7", in the exact same shade of violet as her top.

"Hi Bella!" she said brightly. I smiled shyly in reply. Yes, my behaviour was returning to norm. I was starting to feel embarrassed at how I had spoken to Dr Cullen. Behind her appeared another. It was Muscle-man, I recognised him from before. Only now he wore black jogging bottoms and an acid green top, sleeveless once again, of course. I'd never seen so much muscle in the middle of autumn in Seattle before. Wasn't he cold?

"Bella," Dr Cullen smiled (he's a very smiley person, I noticed), pulling me from my inner musings, "I would like to introduce you to two of my team; Mary Alice Brandon, Warrior 7, and Emmett McCarthy, Warrior 5."

I raised a hand in a weak sort-of wave. "Hi." I smiled feebly. God, this was awkward.

The purple pixie danced towards me, gushing "Oh, don't listen to him! Call me Alice, and I am warrior 7 - the Psychic with a Psych Kick!" she laughed at her own little joke. Emmett chuckled a bit too. Obiviously I was missing something. She sighed at my bemused expression and explained "I can see the future, and kick butt with tangible brain-waves."

"Oh." was my fantastic reply. That was simple enough to understand, and once again, it made my power look like parlour tricks.

"You've already seen Emmett in action, of course." continued Alice.

I eyeballed Emmett for a moment, before saying "You're the guy who broke through the wall, huh?"

Emmett chuckled, his voice deep and throaty. It suited his bulky appearance- he could easily be a bouncer; a really scary one. "Yeah. You could say I'm the team's strongman in this circus." I thought about that. A circus - it suited the place, and it's occupants; Dr Cullen the ringleader, Emmett the strongman, and Alice the petite acrobat. But if that was the case, where were the clowns, or the lions and horses? And if there were lions, who was the lion tamer?  
I hadn't realised I was speaking outloud, until Alice giggled and replied "You could say Emmett fills both strongman and clown catagories. We've got Jazz too, who would be the circus juggler. God knows he juggles enough emotions!" She lowered her voice a little, continuing to say "And we do indeed have our own grumpy lion, but as for lion tamer...the place has yet to be filled."

There was a meaning behind her words, I could hear it. But before I could understand, she tore her gaze from mine, looking back at the Doctor.

"Emmett and I were hoping to give Bella a tour of the Tower. Is that okay?"

"It's fine by me." Dr Cullen replied shrugging. "As long as Bella wants it."

The little pixie looked so eager, so happy, I couldn't bear to disappoint her. I didn't have the energy to dispute against her anyway. Meaning I probably lacked the energy to be dragged around a Superhero Hideout, but what the hell. "Sure, sounds good to me."

-:-

"Whoa." I gaped. The place was HUGE. Poking from the shadowed corners were pointy, metallic contraptions, and in front of me was a computer, with a screen that filled the entire back wall.

"This is Esme's pitch – she's a techno-psychic." Explained Alice

"I.E a super-nerd." Grinned Emmett. Alice gave him a look, before continuing "Esme invents all kinds of gadgets for us to use – don't piss her off or you'll be left with the crappy inventions. _Right, Emmett?"_

Emmett's response was sticking out his tongue. I tried not to laugh.

Scraping his dignity off the floor, Emmett pulled me to the next door in this never-ending hallway. "This is the gymnasium."

The door slid open, and as I stepped into the room, I realised I was stood on a balcony – a balcony that over looked what looked like an arena!

"Oooh! Look!" squealed Alice, bouncing to my side. "Looks like Jazz, Rose and Edward are practicing!"

I peered over the balcony, and gasped. Blondie was there, along with this new guy, who was also blonde, but his hair, which came to his neck, was tied in a ponytail, his grey eyes concentrating.

And then I saw Goldie. I tried to look away, honest! But he was wearing brown sweat pants and a black vest. A tight-fitting vest. You don't take a sight like that for granted.

Suddenly, like a silent whistle had been blown, all three of them lunged into action. Blondie sent torrent after torrent of bright pink lightning hurtling towards Goldie, who back-flipped clean into the air, letting the lethal energy pass harmlessly beneath him. Upon landing, his eyes glowed bright gold, and gym apparatus started flying towards the girl. She spun away, dodging them by inches. But suddenly gasped, as if winded, and crumbled to the floor. I stared at her, wondering what the hell had just happened, until the weights behind her clanged to the floor.

Alice tsked. "Trust Edward to fight dirty."

"Technically, He was only using his powers." Emmett replied.

Meanwhile, Blondie had got up and yelled "TAG"

Tag? Oh, they were tag-teaming against Goldie. That's why Blondeboy suddenly began to glow...bright red? I wondered how effecting Goldie's emotions were going to help him, but then I learnt that emotions weren't all blondeboy manipulated. Blondeboy's eyes glowed ruby red, as did his hands. I must have blinked, because I can't remember at what point his hands had stopped glowing and instead were on fire!

Blondeboy started throwing fireballs like juggling balls at Goldie, who was spinning, diving and jumping like an acrobat to dodge them. A massive fireball appeared in Blondeboy's hands. My eyes widened as he threw the jugganought at Goldie.

And then Goldie smirked. Eh?

Then the fireball glowed bright gold...and started whirling straight towards Blondeboy. Before I could do anything, blondeboy was engulfed in flames.

It suddenly happened. Time slowed to minimum movement, like it does when the unexpected happens, and I'm meant to do something about it. Blondie was being sneaky; Her partner hadn't said "Tag", but she was about to end the battle for Goldie with a couple zaps. I could see the energy collecting in her fingers. I shouldn't have meddled, but it was only natural for me – I was meant to protect.

-x- EPOV –x-

"TAG EDWARD! YOU'RE OUT!" Laughed Rose. I turned in time to see her lightning flying towards me. I'd been focusing on Jazz, so I was completely unprepared. Rose was such a cheater.

I clenched my eyes, hoping Rose had set it to low voltage. But knowing Rose to be the cold vindictive person she is, I doubted it. I braced... Nothing. What?

"Hey!" yelled Rose "No help from the surveyor!"

What did she mean by that? I opened my eyes, and then I knew. The remnants of a blue shield still lingered around me, but I could tell she was trying to retract her powers as quickly as possible. I looked up at her. Her face was still pretty pale. I frowned, that could be a good sign. I didn't remember her being that pale.

She blanched a little, and recoiled. "Sorry – I did it without thinking!" she called out. She hugged her arms into herself. Confidence issues, definitely.

Rose glowered at our comrades. Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Well, lots of places to see Bella!" he laughed, pulling her towards the door.

Alice turned and glowered at me. _"Real friendly, Edward."_

I frowned again. Alice just rolled her eyes and stormed away. Totally confused, I shrugged it off. Women.

"Are we gonna get back to it, Rose? As I see it, that's a foul." I smirked as Rose's face turned bright red.

"No, your girlfriend protected you, so it doesn't count." Rose spat.

I glowered. "Who said she was my girlfriend?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Haven't you figured it out? The Nano-E crap that Dr C gave us was split in two, right? The Hysterium and the Nastoria. Dr C shared his N-E sample with Esme, right? And I share mine with Emmett, and Alice with Jazz. Meaning you share yours with Barrier-girl."

I shrugged. "So?"

Rose looked like she wanted to whack me. "You don't see the pattern?" she hissed.

"I'm purposely trying to ignore it." I replied coolly.

Rose bit her lip with fury, before saying "Fine Edward, be the ignorant, emotionless loner you always are and have been. Barrier girl is cute, she deserves better than you anyway. And PISS OFF JASPER, I'm pissed off enough as it is without your contribution!"

And with that, Rose stormed away. Leaving me with my thoughts.

No way in hell was I gonna let some genetic modification rule my love life the way it was the rest of my life. I had a future before that damn Malaria, I was going to be the producer of my own music, and perform in London and Paris and Rome. Now it feels like I'm performing every day – as part of a freak show. But I owe Carlisle my life, I guess I should be grateful. I have a life...it's just not the life I wanted.

-x- BPOV –x-

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me." I mumbled into my coffee.

"Ah, cheer up! Remember what I said about the circus? He's the grumpy lion, he's like that with everyone. No-one's been able to tame him yet." Alice smiled grimly "The only one who gets any real response out of him is Dr C."

"What were their names?" I asked quietly.

Emmett chuckled. "Well, the little cheater I call my 'girlfriend' is called Rosalie. We all call her Rose though."

"And my other half is Jasper, the one with the fireballs." She winced the moment she said it. Sure enough, Emmett muttered "Now there's an innuendo if I ever heard one."

I smiled. These two acted just like siblings. I guess these powers and living conditions really did make you family. "And the other guy, Goldie." I wanted to hit myself the moment I said that. What made me say out loud the name I'd been referring to him as! God I was an idiot.

Emmett was pretty much stuffing his fist down his throat to stop himself from laughing. Alice, desperately trying to keep a straight face, replied "His name is Edward."

"Bella," Emmett gasped "What is Goldie short for? Golden Balls, perhaps?!"

Oh, the shame.

"What's this about golden balls?"

Oh no. Please God, no, have mercy...

Edward walked in. Still in his tight fitting black vest, looking hot and sweaty and positively edible. Why I was thinking this about I guy I hadn't met was beyond me, but still. I was going to have to resort to a paper bag. On my head. With eye holes. I let my head slump to the kitchen table where I was sat. My cheeks were so hot I was afraid my face would melt.

"What do you want, Edward?" snapped Alice.

"Jazz burnt himself again. I came up to get ice." He paused. "Is she okay?"

"Nope." Replied Emmett. "She's dying."

Silence...then Edward asked "what's the punchline?"

Emmett snorted "She's dying from embarrassment! Do you know what her nickname was for you? Goldie!!" he abruptly burst into fits of laughter. The table shook beneath me. I raised my head and eyeballed Emmett for a moment, before saying "I referred to you as Muscleman."

Emmett smiled. "At least my nickname was manly. It doesn't sound like you're referring to your pet Golden Retriever!"

My eyebrow twitched. That's it. Enough of this, I was tired and in need of a good bath. I got up from my seat. "I'm going home." I announced.

Alice stared at me for a moment. "What do you mean? You are home!"

"Yeah, Bella! We've been waiting for you!"

I stared at both Alice and Emmett, before I hesitantly turned to look at Gol- I mean Edward. I hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were really, _really_ green. He gave me a level look, like he was trying to read me. _No, _I realised, _he's trying to read my mind!_ I immediately started thinking very loudly '_GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!' _but the effort fell on deaf ears. Literally. After a moment, he shrugged. "We can't make her stay."

I knew it. He really didn't like me. I gave each of them a curt nod, then started for the door. Before I reached it, I paused. "Can someone show me the way out?"

A chair scraped behind me. "Sure." Replied Emmett, all traces of humour gone from his voice. The sound was empty and hollow without it. It made me feel sad and guilty, but I didn't belong here.

To be honest, I didn't really belong anywhere.

* * *

_AQ: Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been brainstorming new stories and completely forgot about Supercharged! Plus my computer was being an eejit and wouldn't let me upload stuff onto . ¬_¬ (fumble grumble mumble) Reviews = Love! I'll update when I feel the love =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Is it you?  
Or is it me?  
I know I said things  
I didn't mean._

_-Believe by Skillet_

-x- BPOV -x-

The nerve. The utter, total and complete nerve. I felt like they were saying "Hey, we know you were a baby, and you didn't have any say in the matter – but Dr Cullen saved your life, so now you've got to spend it being supergirl!"  
NO! THANK! YOU!

I have a life. I have a future. I am going to get my English degree and become a Journalist. One of those writers who talk about any issue their hearts desire, and their loyal readers eat it up every week with each issue. Like, how men are utter losers, or how the next fad diet will probably be as big a failure as the last one, or even discuss the miracle the surgeons performed when they inflated Jordon's boobs to that extent and yet not pop them. A life under the duvet on cold mornings with the laptop on my knees, with hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it, and pancakes with lashings of maple syrup.

I'm gonna get fat. Great.  
It doesn't matter though – I'm not pretty enough to have a boyfriend. I've never had one. Ever. God I am such a loser. Maybe if I stayed poor and didn't get a car, therefore walking everywhere, my weight would be slightly moderated. Possibly.

I thought of everything as I walked home, how to avoid cellulite and love-handles whilst eating copious amounts of waffles in the morning, to how much the Cullen Warriors were a load of presumptive, self-righteous assholes. It wasn't long before I got home.

I live in tiny apartment, near the bay. The walls a stained with salt-water, but it doesn't matter because they're murky grey anyways. I live on the fifth floor – high enough to get a good view, but not so high that I get vertigo and plunge to my death from my balcony. I put the rusty keys in the lock and yanked the door open. It was exactly as I left it – messy. There were magazine cuttings all over the sitting room floor, from my extra-curricular project. On the coffee table was stone-cold mugs of coffee that I never got round to drinking. I sniffed at the air, and my heart plummeted.  
I smelt gas.  
Please, please God say I didn't leave the cooker on??!!

I stampeded into the cramped, windowless kitchen, painted bright yellow, and checked the ancient cooker. It was off. _Wha?  
_I could distinctly smell gas. I started to cough, where was it coming from? It was fumigating the entire apartment! ...Stuff this, I had to get out of there. I stumbled down the hall, towards my front door. I felt so woozy, I couldn't understand why. I just knew that if this was monoxide, I mustn't fall asleep – if I did I would never wake up again.  
Saying that, it was getting harder and harder to keep moving, my legs felt heavy and weak. I felt them tremble, then give out as I collapsed to the floor. I coughed, holding my hand to my mouth and nose. I heard it then.

"It's just sleeping gas, Bella. Just let go..."

I couldn't help it. I let go.

-x- APOV -x-

"I can't believe you said that, Edward!" I screeched.

"She didn't want to be here! We can't force her!" he yelled back in reply.

"But she's vulnerable out there! People know about her now, people have seen her! It's only a matter of time now!"

"A matter of time before _what,_ Alice?!"

"Before _HE _finds out!"

That shut him up. Edward went very pale, then very red in quick succession. He glowered at me before saying "So what do you suggest we do, oh great psychic? I won't force her to be here –"

"That's not your choice, Edward." I bit back. "You may be number 2, Edward, but our leader is Carlisle. He decides what we do about Bella!"

"What's this about Bella?" asked a cool voice behind me. Carlisle stepped calmly into the kitchen, and sat firmly in the chair Bella had vacated not moments before. He looked at us expectantly. I glowered at Edward before I drew breath.

"Bella doesn't want to be a Cullen Warrior. She and Emmett left a few moments ago – He's showing her the way out." I paused, then said "Doctor, this is bad."

"I know." muttered Carlisle, whose head was now in his hands. My heart went out to him; he was always acting like the despairing parent when it came to us. I guess, in a way, he was. He sighed. "Let her clam down. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Carlisle." Interjected Edward. I glowered at him, which, naturally, he ignored. "Is it right for us to force her to join? Can't we just keep an eye on her from a distance? We can't force her into a situation where she will be unhappy."

_Is it really her best interests you are interested in, Edward? Or do you really dislike her that much?_ His face hardened at my thoughts. _I knew it._

"Carlisle, you know as well as I do that she is more vulnerable out there than in here – we have top of the range security, thanks to Esme, and what's more we have safety in numbers. She's alone, Carlisle, and her powers are defensive only! She can't counter an attack! She can only hold her barrier for so lo-"

_I recognised the room. I'd been here before – that time when Rose had been kidnapped. We saved her, but not before they learnt how the DNA had been evolved...luckily, they didn't have enough information to evolve a replica completely. The secret was safe, barely._

_But it wasn't Rosalie bound and gagged now. It was a young brunette girl, who was too weak to move. She was making small noises of fear. She was crying. She was bleeding..._

_I heard a voice._

"_Just lower your barrier, my dear. We just want a DNA sample. Look at what you've done to yourself with all this effort! If you don't stop soon, you'll kill yourself..."_

"BELLA!"

Carlisle was staring at me, his eyes calculating. "What did you see, Alice?" he asked me. I couldn't reply. I turned to Edward, who wasn't looking at me. His eyes were wide with shock and horror, staring off into a place I could not see. He'd been watching with me, I realized.

"Now...do you understand?" I gasped.

He turned to look at me, his eyes blazing. "Let's go."

-x- BPOV -x-

A couple of guards have been to visit me already. They seem friendly enough, just wanting to chat, it seemed. It's almost laughable to see their face smushed against my barrier time and time again, and normally I would laugh. But normally, I'm not gagged and bound, my wrists bleeding from where I've tried to wriggle out of my binds, my strength depleting constantly from the use of my barriers, and my hopes of survival being very slim. Therefore I was not laughing.

I waited for the thug to get out of my cell. I hadn't given him a nickname yet – what about Bozo II? The name reminded me of Bozo I and Bucko. And the Cullen Warriors. God, I could really use a superhero right now.  
What's so laughable is a few hours ago, they were asking me to become one of them, to become a superhero. Me.  
If I was superhero material, I would not be lying here, bleeding. I wouldn't be a victim, or a damsel in distress. I'd be figuring out how to get out of here scot free. What did they see in me when they asked me that? Was it purely for my powers?

Somehow, I sat up and looked around. There were no sharp rocks, as far as I could see. It was kinda dark. Then it occurred to me; I created a small, spherical barrier above my head, and intensified it's power. As I hoped, it began to glow an aquamarine blue – maybe it was white to anyone else, how would I know with my eyes? But it did the job.  
I searched around a bit, groping here and there. It's kind of hard to search around for something when your hands are tied behind your back. I was running out of time, I could feel it inside me. I was already putting off unconsciousness – what that guy earlier said rang in my mind; "...If you don't stop soon, you'll kill yourself..."

Did I give a damn? Nope.

Finally I found a tiny, jagged shard of rock. I clutched it in my palm and began severing the thick rope. It would take time and strength, so I let the orb of light diminish. It wouldn't help me now anyway – I was freeing myself with my hands behind my back.

-x- APOV -x-

It was all five of us this time. We knew our enemy, we knew the dangers. Carlisle and Esme were back in HQ as observants. They very literally watched out backs, feeding us information from through our earpieces. And Esme's hacking abilities helped us no end when it came to infiltration. I was in my uniform –black hotpants, black boots (no heels, Carlisle insisted. Sigh.) with violet tank top and violet gloves, which came to my elbows. Emmett next to me was in his vest top and baggy trousers. No style at all. Stitched into the front left of his lime green top was a black, circular badge, much like my own, only his had a lime green "5" on it, instead of a bright violet "7".  
We were team B. On the other side of the site was Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, sporting their own badges with numbers "2", "6" and "4" on them. Carlisle is number 1. His colour is white.

We were sat above some grates, waiting for the signal to show all the security was disabled. The earpiece crackled. _"Go."_  
Didn't need to tell me twice. I kicked in the grate and cushioned it's landing with a psyche wave. My vision went purple for a second, then I realised how dark it was. We knew that it would be like this at first, that's why I always enter first – I have violet sight, see? _Ultraviolet sight. _

I led Emmett through passages, remembering them as well as possible. It was hard in the dark. I finally found point 1, a window whose defences should be disabled by now. As if on cue, I heard Esme say _"You're all clear, Alice. Go for it." _  
I pulled the window open, and one by one, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper flitted silently to our sides.

"Where now Alice?" whispered Edward, our official leader when it comes to fieldwork – Carlisle doesn't do fighting.

"The basement, I think." I turned to Rosalie, who nodded.

"That's where they keep their captives." She confirmed softly. Emmett shifted next to me, so he was also next to her. He was holding her hand. I suddenly felt a pang of pride. Rosalie had good reason to bow out of this mission, but she still came. Probably to keep an eye on Emmett.

Edward broke the silence, saying "Which way, Alice?"

My eyes lit up again, glowing Ultraviolet. "This way." I pointed.

Edward nodded. "We're counting on you."

-x- BPOV -x-

I sat there, waiting patiently. It had to be soon. They had to come and check on me soon. They hadn't for about thirty minutes now...  
Sure enough, the door opened, and Bozo II stuck his head into the room – and gasped.  
He ran into the room, yelling "No fucking way! How's that even possible?!"

Of course, I was hiding behind the door, so when he looked in, it looked like I had escaped. And as he came barrelling in, I came up behind him. And with one sharp movement, I jammed my elbow into the back of his neck, like I had seen in the movies. It was very satisfying to see him crumble to the floor like the bad guys normally do in the movies, but it gave me the uneasy feeling that I was on reality TV. I shook off the feeling – how much of a dipwad would I look if I got caught, then started yelling "so where are the cameras?"  
Back to reality, I hauled this guy behind the door where I had been hiding, and bound and gagged him with my bloodstained rope. Then I promptly legged it.

-x- APOV -x-

The corridors went on forever, and it was hap hazardous going down the stairs in the dark. We fumbled around in the dark shroud, me in the lead with only my Ultraviolet sight as a guide. Then the lights came on, and I was swamped by blaring shades of red.

"The alarm!" Edward hissed furiously. "Who tripped it?!"

Before any of us could protest our innocence, the intercom above us declared "The captive has escaped! Repeat: the captive has escaped! She's headed for sector 12 – all units report to sector 12."

We glanced around at each other, all of us mildly impressed.  
"I guess she's got her wits about her." Whispered Rosalie.

"At least our cover's not blown." Murmured Emmett.

Edward nodded, then gave a small smile "And Bella kindly provided us with a distraction. Everyone to sector 12 –Alice! You lead!"

-x- BPOV -x-

Shit. Shit shit shit shitty shit shit shitidy shit shit shitty shitidy shit shitidy shitidy shit shit shit. And shit again.

I could hear them behind me, with alarms blaring. They were yelling at me, jeering, calling my name. How did they know my name? I kept running, despite how exhausted I was. My heart was in my throat as I ran for dear life towards the wall. I remember going rock climbing with my "family" from California. We'd climb sheer rock faces in the Grand Canyon for the hell of it. I'd hated them at the time, but now, if I could, I would kiss them.

I lunged at the wall, finding non-existant footholds as I clambered over the wall. I grabbed the barbed wire at the top to steady myself – immediately my hands were torn to shreds. I pulled myself to the top of the wall, when I heard something ricochet off the wall which turned my blood cold. Guns. They had guns.

"Don't jump, Bella. If the fall doesn't kill you, we will."

I turned to look at the speaker. It was the same guy who spoke to me earlier..._"You'll kill yourself"._ He had on a white coat, like Dr Cullen's, but he had very different eyes than Dr C had – they were crazed and power-hungry, and red from lack of sleep. He didn't seem to notice. Yet he acted as friendly as possible, despite that everything about him screamed danger. He was insane, defiantly insane.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed at him.

He smiled. "I want your help, Bella. I need someone like you, to help me replicate a fantastic discovery that has been laid to waste. Join me, Bella."

"Who exactly are you?" I whimpered, still staring down the barrels of about twenty guns.

"I am the leader of the company before you – Voltrus." He said that last word with lavish, like a verbal caress. It was a bit sickening.

"So that's my choice?" I called "Join you or die?"

"That's a very negative way of putting it, my dear." He replied.

"How would you put it, then?!" I bit back.

He considered. "Join us and live, or don't."

"It's the same thing!" I screeched.

He sighed, then nodded his head. I flinched as about twenty safety catches were turned off simultaneously. "I'm getting bored Bella. Make your choice or I'll make it for you."

I nodded back. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I'd known the moment I saw a flicker of pink light behind that lunatic, hidden in the trees. I girded myself for the ride of my life.

"I choose life – not imprisonment!" I called, letting myself fall back as I did. I was ready for the barrage of bullets, which turned to dust the moment they hit my shield. It felt like hot needles stabbing my mind, but I grit my teeth. The adrenaline pumped in my ears as I fell. I screamed with exhilaration and fear all at once. I could see the grassy floor hurtling towards my face – nothing I could do about it, my powers won't let me cushion the impact, I just braced for a lot of broken bones, squeezing my eyes closed.

I felt my shield shatter around me. My exhaustion had finally caught up with me. I was now completely unprotected. Looks like I was going to die anyways. What a waste of effort...

Vaguely, I remember seeing light through my eyelashes. I had opened them, and saw myself glowing. Odd, was I dead? Was this glow some kind of ghostly aura? I thought ghosts glow white, not gold. I also remember floating slightly, like a dream. Then, gently, something released me, and I fell floppily into something that felt like arms...I remember when Dad used to carry me to bed in his arms. I felt like a princess. But now I didn't feel like royalty – just exhausted and bruised.  
I also remember a voice, soft and gentle.

It said "You're safe now, Bella. Rest now."

Who was I to say no?

.oO0Oo.

When I woke up, I groaned. Hadn't I just been here? I sat up. Yep – this was the Cullen Warrior infirmary. Fab. I stretched, then flinched slightly. My skin itched and ached.

"Don't push yourself too much." Came a voice. Dr Carlisle appeared at the door, smiling sadly. "Those lacerations were very deep, I had to reconstruct some of the tissue. It may hurt a bit, but trust me when I say it could be worse."

I nodded quietly, looking down at my bed sheets. "Thank you, Doctor."

"That alrigh-"

"Let me through, Carlisle! I want to meet her!"

At the door suddenly appeared a woman I had never laid eyes on before. Her caramel hair was up in a ponytail, with loose locks of hair falling into her soft, olive green eyes. She wore lemon yellow dungarees and a black, ¾ length top underneath, with matching, thick lemon yellow gloves. Around her neck hung a pair of big goggles, the type you wear in a workshop, and she had a black utility belt slung over her hip, which was strung with tape-measures and hammers and levellers. Stitched into the breast pocket of her dungarees was a black circular badge with a yellow "3" emblazoned upon it.

"Bella." Smiled Dr C "May I introduce my work associate and Wife, Esme Cullen – who happens to be Warrior 3."

"I saw your workshop." I smiled feebly back at her bright face. Bright yellow suited her. "You have... a lot of pointy stuff in there."

Esme laughed. "I like you, Bella. I've got something for you."

They moved towards me, and sat at the end of my bed. I raised my eyebrow, which then became both my eyebrows as I saw what was placed in front of me.

The ¾ length trousers were black, with a sky blue stripe down the side. There were matching blue ankle boots and fingerless, leather, blue gloves too. There was then a blue vest top, which went over a normal black t-shirt, but stitched to the breast of the vest was another black, circular badge – with a sky blue "8" on it.

"You understand why we stay together now – people out there want information on us, our DNA holds that information. By being together we protect each other." Dr Cullen said softly.

"Safety in numbers." I stated. His logic was stable, I couldn't argue against it.

"Exactly. Also, you have impressed the others by escaping earlier, that and your show of nerves up on that wall. Your leader wants you on the team."

"I'm confused." I confessed. "I thought you were leader."

"Of the Cullen Warriors, yes, technically." Carlisle amended "But I'm useless in the field. My powers are neither offensive nor defensive, so my second in command, Edward, is leader of all outside missions, etcetera."

I stared at him. "Edward wants me on the team." I said plainly.

"Eventually." Replied a new voice. I looked up, and internally groaned. Edward was leaning against the doorframe of the infirmary, dress in his black turtle neck and black jeans, with a brown leather jacket. When does that man not look edible? And why does he have to be so hateful?  
"First you need training." He continued "Your skills, although impressive for a citizen, need to be seriously improved. That and you need to improve your energy levels so you can expand your powers."

I nodded. I was too tired to argue. He smiled – the effect was shocking. It was a kind of crooked smile, the kind that looks like it's laughing at you, but also has a secret joke that only you could understand. He looked radiant with it on. "You're tired. I'll leave you be."

"Thanks." I muttered as I slid down into my bed again, and drifted off into a blissful, catatonic sleep.


End file.
